The Simple Life of a Rockstar
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: She's a shy girl with a bad life, he was the popular boy of school in a damn good band. She loved to sing, he was the drummer. Auditions are up upon thousands of girls and she grabs the chance to fufil her dream of singing. Want more?
1. A Gray Day

I always start to do it. I just… started to… stare again. I always did it. It was just that… baby had such a bubbly face. Its black hair looked so light that you could just twirl it around your fingers and it would just… stay wisped.

It was smiling at me.

My heart jolted with warmth once more and a smile found its way onto my face.

I never knew just once baby's smile could light up my day, then again… _he _would.

Those magnificent eyes, they were so dark, yet I could see right through them, into the light. His body was so built and… fit; his arms looked like they could hold you so tight, but not tight enough so that they could break you. The way that he slouched when he was stationary looked carefree, with his hands in his pockets he looked… attractive.

His face, was so… perfectly carved, his lips were perfect with a slight cherry color, his eyes, dark as night and skin soft as feathers.

And the way that he ran his hands through his hair made him look like a rock star, made him look wild and untamed.

But the thing was… he wasn't a rock star to me, nor untamed, nor…wild. He was… handsome to me, he was… beautiful.

Isn't it amazing that just one person's decision can make their fate turn drastically the other way?

Well, my life changed turned right around when I met him. My decisions were made and the end was inevitable.

So this is how I always get onto the topic of 'the beginning of the end'. How is that just possible? Is it just that the end lasts only a few seconds, minutes or day? But that all depends on the time period right?

To me, there is no beginning of the end. The end is just… the end. The end just doesn't begin, the end happens, the end is the last moment of the whole story. And then it gets me wondering, how does the end happen?

So let me get on with the story.

And just if you're wondering, his name was Uchiha Sasuke.

…

I was shivering like mad, the clouds above me were releasing heavy wet drops onto Konoha town, and everyone had their hands above their heads, or covered underneath their own jacket, hardly anyone was seen with an umbrella.

It was quite ridiculous actually, the people who had their hands over their heads, was good would that do? The rain was pouring, and the drops were huge, and for the people who were hiding underneath their jackets: of course their jackets are gonna get wet eventually and pour on them, what good would that do? It would be more likely to catch a cold with your soaked jumper off, then on.

Then again, you're in the rain. Everything can happen.

I looked across the road to the other bus stop where my quiet classmate and the popular-boy-in-the-rock-band, Uchiha Sasuke stood, holding an umbrella over a cute, petite girl's head. He had a trench coat on with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck along with a bad boy beanie on his head with hair sticking out the side.

Yes, this Uchiha Sasuke was in a rock band, although he and his members were still working on the popularity-on-the-outside-world. I would've always thought he would be the leader, the singer, but no, he was the quiet, mysterious drummer, even though he did also play the guitar.

There was a rumor that the band, 'Big Boys' which Uzumaki Naruto, the lead singer, Hyuga Neji, the guitarist, Nara Shikamaru the bass and Uchiha Sasuke the drummer were holding auditions for the girls to be a singer in the group. And I was determined to snatch that spot out of all the thousands of the girls in the school wanted.

I loved to sing, in my free time, people would either see me composing a song, or singing. There was no expression for the passion I had for music. I also played the piano, most of my time was spent in front of it.

I went back to looking at Sasuke who was leaning against the metal pole leisurely, lips closed and his dark eyes staring ahead of him while the petite girl leaned against him, Sasuke's free arm was wrapped around the girl's stomach and she was hugging herself, her lips turning blue.

And me? Waiting across the road for my fifteen minutes late bus, soaked in the rain, hugging myself and shivering like mad, and don't forget I'm curled up on the bench _just _to keep my body safe, the middle aged man who's been sitting next to me for the past half hour has been staring at my chest for all that time.

Yes, my thin cotton jumper was growing see through, as was my shirt underneath. The man shuffled closer to me and I made no movement, I didn't want any trouble, just some rest. I bowed my head and rested my forehead on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs and sighing heavily.

I lifted my head and glared at the man, giving him a caution warning, as he bit his lip of embarrassment, I glanced across the road again where the bus had come, the little girl boarded first, followed by Sasuke. My eyes followed the two to where they sat, Sasuke sat right next to the window.

And that's when he looked at me, I saw a little flicker in his eyes as he blinked, I stared back at him in amazement, he actually looked at me.

I gave a little smile to him, but of course, I didn't expect anything back. But in that sudden moment, Sasuke's mouth curved into the tiniest smile, it was amazing that I could actually see it from this far. I couldn't help it, the smile on my face just grew as I watched the bus drive away slowly through the shallow water flooding the street.

It was just then when I began to realize that the man had edged towards me again, I stood up annoyed and walked away, sighing angrily to myself. I might as well just walk home rather than waiting for the damn slow bus.

It was a long tiring forty-five minutes walk home, and not one of my bus passed by, I was the most exhausted person alive, and I had to fight the wind and rain that whipped violently against me. I was now so cold that my whole body began to hurt because of it, I could swear that I was so cold, I was boiling.

I finally ran the last five minutes home and I wrenched the door open, slamming it back into place and then standing there for a few minutes, the house was silent apart from my loud chattering teeth.

"M-mom!" My voice was dry and cracked, not to mention it was hoarse, the first sign of getting a cold. I walked to the bathroom after no reply, snatching my towel off the rack, I quickly dried my body and stripped my clothes off, wiping myself down. I walked to my room, grabbing my chest from the cold. I had to go out soon with my friends, given that it took about forty-five minutes to get back home, I had only fifteen minutes to get ready and half an hour to get to the place.

Gosh, I wish my mother wouldn't always have to work 24/7.

I quickly slipped on a singlet along with a zip up vest and shoved on a baggy jacket, next was the jean skirt along with tights and the leg warmers. I felt much better, I grabbed my towel again and dried my long hair, I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned.

My hair looked disgusting now, it was a sleek wet type, but it also had messy bits sticking out.

I quickly got out the hair dryer and blew the hot air through my hair, after ten minutes of drying, it still was damp, well that would have to do for now. I quickly brushed it back; I looked at my bangs for a few moments, wondering if I should put it up or leave it down.

I always hated making decisions.

I decided to leave it down; I quickly ran to the door and slipped my feet into some sneakers, pulling the legwarmers down over the top. I opened the door to feel the cold air blast on my face; I shut it and grabbed an umbrella, like it would make a huge difference. I left the house, locking the door and grumbled bitterly to myself for living so far away from everyone.

Thank God that the wind had died down, now the rain wouldn't be drowning me to death. Fifteen minutes had passed and I'm still walking, jumping everywhere to avoid deep puddles and not to mention the passing cars that were making water jump in the air.

I was looking down at my feet, trying to avoid the puddles when a huge impact of freezing water came pouring down on me, I shrieked from shock as I froze, my body paralyzed from the cold, I dropped my umbrella which had _not _worked protecting me from the rain! I looked at the passing convertible car with the roof up that drove past me; it was a small, silver car.

I growled and picked up a reasonably large rock, it could fit in my hand but it was fairly light.

"HEY!" I screamed at the car and threw the rock as hard as I could so that it hit the windshield, I grinned with evil as I waited for the glass to break, the car suddenly braked and reversed backwards to me. I cursed for the glass not breaking and stared angrily at the person who got out of the car, walking towards me.

"I'm so sorry!" My eyes widened at the masculine voice that was heard, my mouth suddenly fell open as I saw Uzumaki Naruto approach me with an umbrella in his hand, his kind face struck me in an instant and I stepped back, fearing that he was going to tell me off.

"Hey that's okay-" I stepped back, spluttering, and in an instantaneous moment, I lost my feet, stumbled and fell into a big puddle, more freezing water engulfed me and I gasped.

I suddenly got up and looked at my wet body, Naruto looked at me in shock, his mouth moved but nothing came out.

Oh god, why did this happen to me. I'M HAVING SUCH A BAD DAY!

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, here, let me give you a lift. I'm so sorry!" Naruto beckoned me underneath the large umbrella.

"Um thank you for your sincerity," I blushed hardcore, avoiding his eyes. I felt a firm grip on my wrist and I looked down to see Naruto's hand… his…warm hand. He quickly pulled me under and walked towards the convertible again, he opened the door at the back which was quite funny seeing that I thought convertibles didn't have back doors.

I froze at the sight of a carefree, lean young man sitting so coolly with his legs crossed, elbow resting on the side door with his bland, dark eyes boring into mine.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Um! I think, it doesn't r-really matter, I'll just-" Before I could protest anymore, Naruto encouraged me in and then closed the door. I sat there stupidly, dripping wet, in front of Sasuke, the popular boy. God, I think I'm going to die.

"Who's she?" Another young man from the passenger seat looked at me, oh God, kill me now, it was Nara Shikamaru.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, that's Shikamaru and there's Sasuke Teme" Naruto stated, ignoring Shikamaru.

"Man, you brought a woman into our car!" Shikamaru complained, groaning.

I looked at Sasuke and he just stared back, giving me a little nod finally, my heart jolted. I. Am. So. Embarrassed.

"Um, I'm Haruno Sakura," I blushed, looking out the window at the gray sky, feeling tense from Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura… that's a nice name!"


	2. Freezing and Bleeding

"So where ya heading?" Naruto revved up the engine and I suddenly became anxious, not to mention I was sitting in an almost puddle of water.

"Um, to the Pumar club,"

"Pumar club?! We're going there too! Whatcha going there for?" My face suddenly heated up, no way, the Big Boys were actually going to be the _judges_. Now that I think about it, of course they were. It was the _auditions _for the _Big Boys_. I sighed out of stupidity and looked at Naruto's face in the mirror.

"Um, I'm trying out for your auditions," I murmured quietly, scratching my head nervously.

"Oh for our auditions eh? Let's hear you!" Naruto gleamed and I blushed as he revved the engine again, moving off onto the street and speeding down.

"Um I rather prefer n-"

"Dobe, that's why the auditions are there, for _auditioning,_" I heard a deep, calm and soothing voice speak next to me and I looked to my side to see Sasuke's cold face still the same, his lips moving almost barely.

"Okay, okay. Jeez Sasuke, you've been quiet a lot these days, is it something to do with Yuki?" Naruto asked, my ears perked at the name Yuki. Was that his girlfriend?

The girl who he was standing next to in the rain at the bus stop?

"Mm," He went back to staring out the window, sighing a bit, I could see the sadness in his eyes clouding up, blurring his vision; I wouldn't be surprised if he would start to cry.

It only took us a few, speeding minutes to arrive at the joint, the car jolted to a stop and Naruto quickly ran out with an umbrella, opening my door and taking my hand, my eyes widened, not because it was _Naruto _taking my hand, but a _boy _actually took my hand and was actually _helping _me out.

"T-thanks," 

"Hey, I'm sorry about the water, here, I've got some spare clothes… they're not really girl clothes though," Naruto opened his backpack and took out a set of clothes, baggy jeans about his size and a totally baggy jumper.

"Um… thank you," I can't believe I was blushing; well… it's exceptional isn't it? I mean, Naruto _was _pretty popular.

I quickly disappeared from the boys' sight and ran into the toilets shivering like mad and entered a cubicle, stripping out of my clothes again and putting the warm and comfortable boy clothes. I took a moment to sniff the newly laundered clothes when I realized that I was _day dreaming _about how Naruto smelt!

I left my ruined clothes on the floor, (disgusting right?) and exited quickly, hoping that I wouldn't be late. A loud crowd of screaming girls rushing towards the stage told me that _Big Boys _had entered in the room.

I quickly walked over and stood in line of the registering, I turned around as a little snicker was heard.

Ino, a blonde girl who had never liked me from the start stood cross armed behind me, staring at me smugly.

"Well, well, come to see how bad you are? And what's with those clothes? Pfft! They're so gay!"

"Oh, so you're saying that…" I turned around to face her smugly, with a big grin on my face "Uzumaki Naruto's clothes are gay?" The instant moment I had heard myself say that, Ino's mouth dropped. I turned back around to face the register desk, smirking to myself. Ino was always obsessed about the boys, she _loved _Naruto, but her number one was Uchiha Sasuke.

_Everyone's _favorite was _Uchiha Sasuke._

…

I entered the room where all was silent, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto sat in a line near the stage, a microphone stand and a grand piano was placed in the middle of the stage, Neji beckoned me to the microphone and I approached it timidly.

"Oh, it's Haruno Sakura!" The boys looked up and examined me, I was already beginning to feel anxious, a deep pit feeling was in my stomach and I felt I had a huge pip lodged in my throat.

"What are you going to sing for us today? A song of your own?"

"Um yea… I haven't really done anything though, just the chorus…" 

"Great, well, you play with a musical instrument?" I creased my brow for a second, I didn't see how that was so _great _but then again, they had to go through thousands of girls… Well I mean, why are they even doing this anyway? I mean, it's not like they're famous, they're just in the school…

"Yup, piano," My legs began to buckle, but I gathered myself and told myself to be strong. The boys nodded to each other and I sat down on the piano, bringing the stand close to my mouth. I didn't even need to listen carefully to hear myself panicking on the microphone.

"Anytime today!" I looked to the boys and Shikamaru groaned, falling down in his chair.

"Sorry, I'm just…nervous," I lifted my hands and placed them on the keys softly. Before, I knew it, I was singing my chorus. I opened my mouth and voiced my song.

"_Do you see my face, it's crying for you._

_Do you see my open arms, run into me._

_I'll be back later, I've gotta go for now._

_But don't worry, baby._

_I'll never let you go._" 

I improvised a few other chords before lifting my hands off slowly, biting my lip I stood up and approached the front of the stage where Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and even Neji looked… quite shocked.

Oh god… they hated me. I immediately felt my face burn up with hot redness and I bowed my head, I covered my head and turned around to face the door, beginning to walk.

"Wow… that was… beautiful," My insides lurched, my stomach dropped and my heart jolted. '_that was beautiful'_? Wow, no one's ever complimented me like that before…

I suddenly chuckled to myself and turned to face the _Big Boys._

"Nice joke, thanks," I glared harshly at all of them, of course they didn't mean it, I mean; of course I'm bad at singing! I could feel the eyes of all of them on me as I ran out the door, embarrassed and feeling stupid.

"Hey!" I turned my head around as I continued to run, Naruto stood in the doorway, Sasuke appeared too, "You-!"

"Shittt!" I suddenly went tumbling over another person's body as I felt a big impact on my head, I fell on my stomach with a big thump, a blunt ache went through my breasts and my head. I lay there for a few seconds with my eyes closed, what was the point of getting up… no one cared for me anyway.

I could feel a cool line of something wet running down my forehead slowly, I continued to lie there as everyone crowded around me, my head was banging furiously, I had no idea who I had ran into.

"That bitch never looks where she's going! She's such a klutz!" Oh. It couldn't be anyone but Ino.

"Sakura! Sakura!" My ears perked as I heard Naruto's voice coming closer to me, I was turned over to my back and my head levitated on someone's lap.

"Holy shit!" The cool wet line went down to the side of my cheek.

I finally opened my eyes, greeted by worried people and a stinging pain in my head, I sat up, lifting my hand up to wipe the wetness away from my head.

"No! Don't touch it!" Naruto grabbed my hand as I wiped it away, I creased my brow, confused for a second, no wonder my head hurts, I must've knocked it on a corner.

Naruto quickly pressed a towel against my head and I began to feel dizzy, I shoved his hand away and got up, the crowd gasped and gestured me to sit down. Funny, I never knew the crowd was made up of boys only…

"I don't need it," I murmured, pushing my way through the people, I wiped my blood off again, only to realize I was wearing Naruto's jumper… oops. I panted heavily as I leant against the pole that stood isolated in another large room. Oh God, I was having a sickly feeling.

"Sakura!" I looked up to see Naruto heading towards me with the _Big Boys, _they just don't give up. My eyes widened as I felt something traveling up my throat, I quickly stumbled to the bin and retched out my lunch and other snacks, a foul stench wafted its way up my nose.

I felt my hair being pulled back, my eyes began to water as the pain and tiredness kicked in from vomiting.

"You okay?" What a stupid question, of course I wasn't okay but in a way, I was now.

I sat down, leaning against the pole, giving my stomach a rest.

"I don't need your help,"

"You know before, you were really good," I couldn't believe my ears, was he bluffing me? "We're considering of taking you into the group," Before I could say anything, a ringing tone was heard above the quietness of the hall, the _Big Boys _searched their pockets and finally, Sasuke picked up.

"Hello?" There was silence while the other person replied to him, "Yuki… where are you now? Do you need me to pick you up?" I couldn't believe how fond I was of Sasuke's deep, calm voice. Yuki must be pretty special to him.

"Just stay there; I'm coming to get you," Sasuke took his phone away from his ear and then quickly brought it back, "Yea?" A little smile flinched on Sasuke's mouth "Love you too," There was silence as everyone glanced at each other, thank god my bleeding had stopped.

"I need a lift, Naruto," Naruto sighed angrily and stood up. "You owe me one,"

"Sakura, I'll give you a lift home," I didn't know what to do, I would be in the car… with the most popular boys in the school! I didn't know why I didn't think of all this before when I was drenched in the car with them in the first place.

Oh god, I think I'm going to faint!


	3. Family and A date!

What exactly is happening now? I'm bleeding from my head with a towel pressed up to it, I'm in the car with some of the most popular boys, I've been accepted into their band, _and _I'm sitting next to Sasuke's girlfriend right now, who must I say, looks a bit too young for him and is so pretty!

My favorite song began to play on the radio, and I just couldn't help it… I had to… sing along!

"_I love, love, love you. I'll sing it so loud and proud!_

_Looking at the full moon reminds me of you._

_Look at me, what do you see?..." _My little whisper of singing became louder and louder, and soon, I was singing my heart out. I stopped awkwardly as the instrumental came on and I blushed at the silence throughout the car.

"Wow, what a nice voice!" I turned my head to see Yuki beaming at me, first time I've heard her speak, gosh, even now she looks younger! She looks the age of… of… thirteen years old! Oh my Gosh, Sasuke's going for the young ones!

"Thank you," I muttered half heartedly to her.

"Hey I got an idea, maybe Sakura can finish her song and it'll be part of the band! She can perform a singing solo!"

"W-what?! No, no, I co-"

"Sounds fine with me," Sasuke muttered.

"B-but!"

"Aw come on Sakura, you're part of the band now! Come on!" I didn't know what to say, part of me wanted to do it, but part of me didn't want to due to bias-first-impression remarks that would be made on me.

"U-um… I'll think about it,"

"Is this your house?" Naruto stopped in front of a large, modern, beautifully painted house. I always hated people coming to my house, it was a slum, if I would always get asked "is this your house," and it was, I would end with an 'oh…' with both of us feeling awkward and stupid.

Yes. I was poor, and worse, my family had fallen apart since when I was three years old.

"Yea, thanks guys!" I hopped out with Naruto's stained clothes still on me, I popped my head back into the car.

"I'll wash this for you," I smiled at him gratefully and then looked back at Sasuke who was holding Yuki's hand, I flicked a little smile at him and he nodded, I didn't bother to look at Yuki. Well… more like I didn't want to.

I waited for the car to drive away then I walked around the corner, surprisingly the rain had lightened up, but the clouds were still heavy. I opened the door to my crappy house and entered. I was greeted with loud, masculine grunts and moaning, I felt an angry surge inside me and I blushed from embarrassment.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Screaming so loud made my face go redder. My mom came stumbling downstairs a few minutes later with the bed sheets wrapped around her naked body. Her hair was messed up and behind her came a man, creepy looking, had a stubble, flicked hair and gruff looking.

I avoided eye contact with the both of them, feeling my anger squeezing my guts.

"Sa, this is Takuto. I met him awhile ago-"

"Yea whatever," I stormed off to my room with Takuto's eyes on me.

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" My mom asked and I turned around, sighing angrily. I knew what was going to come next.

"Just a friend, I got into a band and had an accident, and he lent me his clothes," I clenched my fist, ready to punch something hard.

"Did you sleep with him?! And what's with this band?!" My mother stormed up to me and faced me angrily, pfft, as if I was intimidated! Adults are always so shallow now these days.

"No mom, I didn't sleep with him!" _I'm not like you _I thought. "And it's a band, you know, music blah blah blah?!"

"Don't you talk like that to me! And I already told you to quit all this music shit! It's not good for you!"

"You can't tell me what to do! And besides, that's for _you _not me Mom!" In a split second, I saw my mom raise her hand and then next thing, I had a sharp stinging pain in my right cheek along with a bleeding scratch from her diamond ring. I stared at her bitterly, then without another word, I walked to my room. I slammed my door as hard as I could then grabbed my pillow, pressing it up to my face I screamed as loud as possible.

I screamed until my throat hurt, I even screamed so hard, I think the world went silent.

Without anything to do and with my anger still raging inside me, I tried my best to fall asleep. Yes, we are poor, yes, my mom does sleep with random strangers she picks up from the strip club, yes, my mom is a stripper and yes, and all her boyfriends have hated and tried to get rid of me.

Yes, my life is shit. The only thing keeping me sane right now is music. My mum hates music so much, that I hide a keyboard in my room and only play when she's out which is good since that she's normally always out.

My dad, who I loved dearly walked out on us when I was three. The last thing I remember was that he was shouting at my mom and she was shoving him, she finally pushed him out the door and then… I never saw him.

I remember one day, my mom who was still in good shape came up to me when I was seven and said that my dad loved me dearly, he wanted to have me all to himself but she wouldn't let him, she said that I was a mistake. I didn't know what that meant back then, but now I do.

It seems that everything I've done, or everyone I've loved has… disappeared away from me.

…

I woke up to a new day, the house was silent and outside was newly doused with fresh rain, dewdrops were sitting gracefully on the tips of blades of grass, the morning atmosphere was great.

I sat up to realize I was still in Naruto's clothes, how gross. I lifted my hand to touch my head, a large scab had formed at my wound, wow, it was that big?

I slid off my bed dully and took off Naruto's clothes, dumping them in the washing machine and pressing the start button. While it was doing that, I hopped into the shower and blasted the hot tap along with some cold.

Oh god, that felt nice…

After showering for ten, heavenly minutes, I finally got out and dried myself, slipping into a dress, tights, another pair of legwarmers and my dried sneakers from yesterday, along with a warm coat.

I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened, oh shit! I'm late for school! I grabbed my backpack and shoved a bag of chips in, also putting in my pencil case and exercise books.

I ran towards school as fast as I could, avoiding a few cars along the way and a crowd of people.

A car suddenly drove beside me, the tinted window wound down and Sasuke's head appeared.

"Get in, otherwise you'll be late," The state of his tone was blunt. Was he always like this?

I decided quickly and hopped in, Sasuke sped off, and the awkwardness began.

"We're gonna practice today in the hall at lunch time,"

"Oh okay," 

"So you wanna go out tonight?" My ears suddenly perked and I creased my brow, a bit confused and yet excited.

"What?"

"Wanna go out tonight?" He repeated as if I was stupid. I took a moment to stare at his face in wonder, his skin was so perfect… _I _want his skin! And his eyes were so dark that they were so beautiful! His perfect pink lips… I wonder what it would feel like being kissed by him… what am I thinking?! Without thinking, I lifted my hand and slapped my forehead in distress, sighing at myself.

"No?"

"No! I mean-"

"No…?"

"I mean, I mean… yea, sure…" I blushed hardcore and bit my lip, out of the corner of my eyes I began to stare at his face again.

His swished hair looked so light and his fringe was pushed to the side. My eyes wondered to his forearms which were so… muscular and his hands were big… I suddenly screwed up my eyes, realising what I was thinking.

Was I crushing on Sasuke!?


	4. Infatuation! NO NO!

In all that time during first and second period, I think I was day dreaming about Uchiha Sasuke! I mean, most of that time, the only word I can think of what I thought of was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!! I was actually surprised when the bell rang after five minutes, but when I checked the clock, to my astonishment; it had been nearly two hours!!

I took my books and walked outside to my locker where the class bully, who normally picked on me for my personal reasons might I say, was waiting for me, leaning on my locker with that 'cool' look of his.

I have no idea how the school finds out about personal information, but as everyone knows, word gets around quite fast.

"Hey Sakura, how's your mom doing? Has she done a threesome yet?"

"Shut up Kann," I shoved him violently away from my locker, and wrenched the door open, shoving in my books.

"I went to your mom's club last night and saw her, she gave me a lapdance!" He chuckled loudly, catching the attention of more jerks.

"Why don't _you _give me one," I gritted my teeth until I thought they would crack, I turned around quickly, hoping to catch him off guard and raised my fist, pushing it with all my force towards Kann's face.

I cursed as Kann caught my fist, twisting it until it I thought it would break and making me bend down, I didn't show my pain but just glared at him from underneath bitterly. I tried to straighten up but Kann just twisted it even more, the pain rushed throughout all my body.

He grinned smugly and I felt a great impact on my stomach, I couldn't breath properly! Kann had winded me bad and I fell to my fours, clutching my stomach.

"Ow, shit!" I looked up at Kann whose hands were behind his back, probably twisted as well by… Uchiha Sasuke?!

"What are you doing?!"

I stood up; feeling a little light headed from the pain and walked towards them. I heard Sasuke mutter something in Kann's ears and he nodded, screwing his eyes up.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke immediately let go of his hands, and Kann ran off, swearing at Sasuke and I. I couldn't believe my ears… he actually said sorry?

"That really wasn't necessary," I stuttered still in disbelief to Sasuke.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit winded but that's all,"

"Do you need to go to the sick bay?"

"Na, I've had worse," I said, thinking of my mom slapping me.

"So uh, tonight?"

"Hm? Tonight what?"

"Going out?"

I suddenly felt my insides lurch with happiness, but… what about Yuki…? Was he a… two timer?

I creased my brow.

"Um… what about…never mind," I thought the better of it and kept my mouth shut as I watched Sasuke walk away, his back facing me.

His walk wasn't even a strut, he took more of a stride, his arms hanging by his side, as he got further away from me, he grew smaller and smaller.

Wow… I can feel my heart race.

…

It soon became lunchtime and I had to race to the hall like hell, I had been kept in from math class because I was apparently 'talking back' to sensei about algebra. He then told me to shut up and threw a chalk at me lazily. God, I hate that Sensei.

"Sakura! Finally you're here!" Sasuke who had been drumming stopped for the moment and flicked a little boyish smile at me then resumed to a light tapping of the cymbals.

"Here's our newest song, can you learn it in a few minutes?" A few minutes?! That's crazy!! I can hardly sight read let alone LEARN IN A FEW MINUTES.

"We'll play it for you first," The boys picked up their instruments, Naruto coolly took the microphone off the stand and Sasuke counted them in with his drum sticks.

"_If the rain falls, I'll be right there next to you._

_Even if you can't see me, I'll be next to you._

_Holding you with my embrace, can you feel me now?_

_Do you still feel the rain?_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be there for you._

_I know you can't see me, but you can feel me right?_

_I'll never let you go; I'll never let you fall again._

_You don't have to search the high mountain or the low sea for me._

_Coz don't worry baby._

_I'm still here._

_I still have those memories, I haven't lost them._

_I'll hold on tight to them…" _

Wow… I never knew boys liked to sing so emotionally about love… the way that Naruto sings so passionately. I can't really tell what Neji and Shikamaru are doing… but they seem to do a good job. My eyes then wandered on Sasuke, my whole body jerked when Sasuke flicked his eyes into mine, we both held it there for a moment as his body bopped up and down from the rhythm, his hair falling into his eyes, but then he would flick it to the side again.

My foot started to tap to Sasuke's hard drumming beat, soon, I began to sing along to their song as if I heard it before. Was I going delirious, or was Sasuke's smile growing?

"_Don't worry baby, I'm still here…" _The boys made their impressive ending and I couldn't help but applaud them. I instantly fell in love with that song; it was like a rhapsody turned into a heavy beat.

I still couldn't believe that those boys would sing about love…but then again, what was there to sing about? Random stuff… breaking up… well, that's all I could think of really…

"That was really great," I beamed, admiring all of them.

"Come up here and try it!" Naruto held his hand out and I took it, he pulled me up strongly and I was now standing in front of a microphone.

Behind me, I could hear Sasuke counting down with his drum sticks again.

I gathered myself together, took a deep breath in and began to voice myself and all my emotions.

"_If the rain falls, I'll be right there next to you._

_Even if you can't see me, I'll be next to you._

_Holding you with my embrace, can you feel me now?_

_Do you still feel the rain?_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be there for you." _

I began to add a few things of myself, I just had to close my eyes and grip the microphone, I sang louder and louder until I was the same volume as Naruto.

"_I still have those memories, I haven't lost them._

_I'll hold on tight to them…" _All these thoughts began to rush in my head; this song was kind of making me sad…

"_I'll risk everything for you, please let me,_

_Just give a shout and I'll do it,_

_Do you still believe I'm here?" _We repeated the chorus for a few times and then the boy did their ending again.

"Hey you know what? This song would have more of an impact if you played the keyboard Sakura," Naruto stroked his chin and pondered. My insides jerked with excitement, I hadn't played in a while because I hardly had time.

"We'll get you one as soon as possible,"

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!!" A guy about their age with a hideously bad haircut and bad green fashion came running into the room, waving a piece of paper in his hand hysterically, he paused for a breath and stumbled towards us.

"YOU GOT IN! YOU GOT IN THE FINALS!! THE APPLICATION FOR…" He stopped for a breath again "THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS"

"You serious?! Gimme that!" Shikamaru jumped off the stage and grabbed the paper, reading through the application.

"Awwww this is going to be such a drag! Playing for all those people!"

"Well think about it, we'll be able to do a record if we win," Neji stated, crossing his arms.

"We should celebrate tonight!!" Naruto piped, beaming excitedly and hugging all of us.

"What? What's happening?"

"We entered for a competition 'battle of the bands' and apparently we are one of the best, so we're in the finals," Sasuke appeared beside me, watching the rest of the boys cheering with the kid-with-the-ugly-haircut.

"Oh…"

"You don't mind if we go out tonight with the boys, do you?"

"Oh, no, I don't mind." I murmured quietly, frowning to myself, I didn't mind quite as much, but I was kind of looking forward to spend time alone with Sasuke and get to know him. Oh crap, he must've seen my 'bad mood' expression.

"Don't worry, I'll spend most of the time with you," He gave a light smirk, I blinked stupidly, do I seriously look infatuated with him!?

No, I don't have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke!!

I think.


	5. It hurt

**A/N: Well, just wanna say thank you to all my reviewers and their.. urm.. faith(?) in my story?? .o kay, I have no idea how to say that. Well anyway, I wanna dedicate this story to ****0milica0 ****and ****Gaara and Sakura FanGirl. **

**0milica0 - for her faithful-ness in my stories and her compliments )**

**Gaara and Sakura FanGirl – for her suggestions and her psychic-ness D. She discovered my story o: gasp I say! Well.. anyway, big thanks to them!!**

**And also, thank you all for you reading my story and reviewing good comments ). I wonder if anyone of you would slap me for writing bad stuff xDD. Well, back to the story!**

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and I were at the bar, sitting around at a table with glasses of shots everywhere. Yes, the boys were drinking… well apart from Sasuke, and I admire him for that. Yes, the boys were just seventeen years old but apparently they had fake I.Ds.

I don't know what people see in drinking; thank god that Sasuke had driven his car and was not drunk.

"To our banddddd!" Naruto raised his glass which some of it fell out.

"Naruto, this is our tenth toast to our band," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Well it looked like the boys didn't mind, they happily clinked glasses and gulped it all down.

"Let's take a walk and leave these drunks here for a few," Sasuke whispered in my ear, even though the music was pumping loud and the noise of the crowd was taking over. I stood up and so did he, pushing me gently through the crowd by my shoulders.

Being born prematurely, I was not at average height; I was a bit shorter than other girls, being next to Sasuke was like being a shorty next to a giant. I was only up to Sasuke's shoulders whereas most girls would be up to his chin.

I would look like his little sister next to him.

We walked outside and the fresh air immediately cooled my insides down, the smell of the air hinted that it would soon let rain fall.

"So uh, how do you like it so far in the band, think we're weirdos?"

"No, not really, I actually like you guys," I screwed my eyes as I realized what I had said, did it sound wrong? "I mean! I mean, I like you guys because you're original!" I scratched my head for a thought, biting my lip of embarrassment.

"So um, when's the finals?"

"Next week, I'm pretty sure," I suddenly stopped in my tracks as something flashed in the sky, what was that? It was so sudden and small, definitely not lightning, it wasn't even humid enough for lightning _or _a storm.

I creased my brow again as I waited for another one, but it didn't seem to show up again.

"You've never seen a shooting star?" I looked at Sasuke who had spoken up, also staring at the dark night sky. Shooting star…?

"Hey um, here," Sasuke took something out of his pocket and my curiosity grew bigger.

"We all have one, it's kind of a trademark on our band… and you're part of the band now so…" I saw a little glint as Sasuke took my wrist, my body jerked, my stomach dropped and, and, and! I couldn't think properly!! It was a beautiful thin, silver chained bracelet with a little pendant at the bottom engraving 'Blossom'.

"Blossom?" My girl side began to swell up like a balloon; that was so cute! Even though, even though, I could not think properly!

"Yea um, you don't mind if we rename the band 'Big Boys and Blossom' do you? We all kind of got together after you were accepted and yea," I stared at Sasuke's face in admiration, his eyes wondered everywhere.

"Can I see yours?"

"My what?"

"Your bracelet," I reached out for his wrist and he drew it away, staring at me in a weird way… oh God, do I have something on my face? I quickly gave my face a wipe of my sleeve and reached out for his hand again.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Why not?" His eyes began to wonder again.

"Coz um, I don't have it here… I kind of um, lost it," He blinked at me and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, well I guess I believe him, I mean, boys hardly wear jewelry these days.

"Fine, well I think I should go now, my mom expects me home by nine…even though she's always not home," I muttered the last sentence and rolled my eyes, heading off, even though I had no idea where I was going.

"Need a lift home?" A smile appeared on my face.

"Yea um okay," I blushed a bit and walked slowly towards Sasuke and we then both walked to his car, I never knew how … uncomfortable I could be next to Sasuke, no it wasn't awkwardness but… just, I felt right with a little tension in my guts.

As we drove off down the street, on the way to my fake house, I fiddled with my bracelet, toying with the excess chain dangling at the end due to my small wrist.

It was a nice trademark I guess, but why would the boys use it if they wouldn't wear it? Hmm… maybe they would put it around a key ring or something.

The car suddenly came to a stationary position and I wondered why he had stopped.

"Why are you stopping…?" I creased my brow, looking around the neighborhood.

"Isn't this your house?" Sasuke gave me another weird look and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh woops! Hahaha, sorry, I'm a bit blurry tonight," I quickly got out and said goodnight to Sasuke, which sadly I wanted him to walk to my door… but that wouldn't work coz that's not my house is it?

Sasuke gave me another one of his boyish smiles and drove off.

I opened the door to my house to see that jerk Takuto rummaging through our stuff, that son of a bitch…

"What the fuck are you doing?" I let the door slam behind me and I approached him with anger.

"I'm just here to pick up something for your mother," He stated with his gruff voice, God, I hated him already.   
"Well you better get out soon," I turned the lights brighter from their dim state and began to walk to my room.

The lights suddenly were turned dim again and I turned around, confused and pissed.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped at him, cocking my hip and crossing my arms, glaring at him fiercely. I let my hands fall by my side as Takuto wielded a small but sharp knife from his pocket in his baggy jumper.

"What are you doing?" My lungs became significantly heavy and I backed up, panicking instantly… I'm going to die. Where was my life flashing before my eyes?!

"You're not going to say a word; otherwise I'm going to slit your throat _and _your mom's! And then, I'm going to hunt down your dad and kill him too," I cowered against the wall, hyperventilating.

"What do you want?" My voice began to crack and its pitch was uneven. Takuto pressed firmly against me and I felt shivers up and down my body from his dirty hand rubbing my thigh! What am I doing?! I shrieked and attempted to push him off, his body being so heavy and muscular did not budge. He held the knife to my throat, I could feel the tip digging in the first layer of my skin, and I swallowed in fear.

"You won't do anything either, otherwise it's bye for you," I wanted to say something, but Takuto's _tongue _was down my throat! It was disgusting; I actually _taste _the smoke from his cigarette in my mouth! I winced loudly as he pulled off my shirts, ripping them as he went along, what… can I do?! I don't want to die, I don't want my dad to die… and I can't deny it, but I didn't want my mom to die either!

Takuto's hands were all over me! It was disgusting! His hands were fondling with my breasts as he grunted in my ear! I could feel wet drops well in up in the corners of my eyes, I hated everyone…

I didn't know what else to do but let Takuto take over my body, his tongue ran everywhere on me, his desperate hands grabbing and touching everywhere. I suddenly felt a strong, blunt pain in my lower body. I bit my lip so hard that I could taste some blood, he was actually _in me. _I could feel myself hiccup from my crying, my virginity was stolen by that _creep. _It hurt. It hurt so much that the pain seared all throughout my body.

Why was this happening to me?!

Takuto pushed me down to the floor suddenly, banging my head I screwed my head up, making whimper noises. I heard a dreadful zipping noise and he held up his… his… _sex _to my mouth. I turned my head to the side and he pushed it to the front, I clamped my mouth shut as I could feel my tears roll down the side of my face, I couldn't take it, he forced it into me! I could feel all the negative emotions run through me as he pumped in my mouth.

I abruptly received a mouthful of wet stuff, what the fuck was this?! Takuto bent down and held my bloated cheeks tightly, grinning smugly at me, he bent down to my ear.

"Swallow it, bitch!" I squinted my eyes in pain as he chuckled. I did what I was told and the stuff traveled down my throat, it tasted horrible.

WHAT WAS THE WORLD DOING TO ME?! I was in so much pain at the moment. Takuto shoved himself into me again and I shrieked, clenching my fist and turning to my side, clutching the corner of the rug.

He shoved himself into me over and over again, his fucking sex was in me and it fucking hurt, I hated everyone, and I was beginning to hate myself for letting this happening, for letting my dad walk out that door, for letting my mom shove my dad.

It hurt so much that I began to dribble from the corner of my mouth, my spit dripped to the floor and my face was rubbed into it, I couldn't take the pain anymore, I think I'm going to die. Takuto suddenly got up, I heard another zipping noise and he chuckled again, leaving me on the floor in some wet stuff.

I heard him chuckle to himself and he kneeled down next to me, he stroked my hair, I wish I had the body and energy to stab him with his own knife, but it hurt so much.

"Good girl," He whispered with his gruff voice, I followed him with my drooped eyes to the door and he exited the house, leaving me in silence and my own stuff, whatever it was.

It hurt.

**A/N: um… does this seem… a little… um.. depressing to you? Sorry, I promise this will only be the 'depressing' chapter… sorry, sorry, sorry! "**

**Okay, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter okay? … somehow.**


	6. Two Timer!

I had to get up. I told myself to find the strength to get up. If I had the extra strength, I would slap myself to get up. But not one bit of me could get up. I looked down at my body which was lying on the cold tiled floor stained with red… what? Was that blood?

I could feel more tears run down my face.

My body still hurts, even though half an hour had passed already. I told myself to get up again, so I did. I pushed myself up with my arms and leaned on the wall, panting heavily. I looked down at my legs to see some blood trickling down my thighs right down to my legs.

I felt disgusted at myself, I walked to the toilet and grabbed a whole bunch of toilet paper, wiping myself and flushing it down the toilet, I walked to the living room where some drops of blood were, I wiped it up with pain and stumbled back to the toilet, flushing more paper down the toilet.

I slammed the cover of the seat down and sat on it, wiping away my tears from my face and breathing heavily.

What just happened to me?

What should I do? Should I tell… someone? A friend? They would never tell anyone would they? Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do… I told myself to stand up, I did. My knees began to shake and I fell back down, hitting my head once again on the way.

…

I opened my eyes quickly, panicking about where I was for a moment then standing up, feeling pain in my pelvis I quickly sat down. I was sitting on the toilet and it was supposedly day, the bright sunlight shone down on my hair making it warm.

It was a new day and I felt somewhat negative, what had happened last night?

I skimmed through my memory of last night when it came to Takuto… that bastard.

I quickly walked outside; stumbling to my bag and picking it up, walking out the door to get go to school.

I told myself to calm down, breathe in an out, I could feel hotness bubble inside me and soon, I began to perspire.

I rubbed my face and walked faster to school, despite the pain, I wanted to get as far away from my house as possible.

I broke into a run as the chilly feeling inside me grew bigger and stronger, I looked behind me and my front suddenly received pain as I smashed into a car.

Naruto's car with Sasuke at the back with his _girlfriend _Yuki.

"N-Naruto?" I bit my lip, on the verge of tears.

"Hop in!" I obediently got in and kept quiet to myself, clasping my hands together in front of me, staring down at them.

"Hi Sakura!" I looked at Yuki who beamed at me, I returned a half hearted smile back to her and continued to stare at my hands.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Naruto glanced at me from the rear view mirror.

I immediately burst into tears, I wiped my tears away but more came pouring out.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto kept turning his head towards me as he drove on.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuki piped out, Gosh, she _had _to be stupid? Wasn't it obvious that I was _crying?_ Any normal person would be able to tell that, I honestly wanted to strangle Yuki right now for being so oblivious.

I felt my head being pushed gently down into a pair of caressing hands, I looked up to surprisingly see Yuki comforting me, I stared at her in surprise, why was she doing that? She was doing something nice for me, and here I am, insulting her in my thoughts.

She wiped away my flowing tears I poured out and I cried even more with little whines for being such a selfish girl, she was so nice! And I hated her!!

"T-thank you," I blubbered honestly to her, wiping the excess wetness from my face.

"You alright? Wanna tell us what happened?"

"I rather not," I hiccupped, thinking of Takuto poking the sharp knife at my throat. Yes, I admit it; I'm a coward of death, even though I hate my life.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sasuke take Yuki's head and kiss her head. I think I started to hate her again. No! What am I thinking, jeez! I do NOT have a crush on him. I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed sadly, thinking of what a sad, sad, pathetic person I was.

I decided to put everything away for the day and try to enjoy school for the moment.

…

It's lunch time and I'm rehearsing with the boys and it's getting a bit boring, I've rehearsed 'Don't Worry Baby' three times. I've been trying to get a move on with my song for nearly a few minutes now, and I can't think of anything.

I started to hum to my song to myself, writing down lyrics as I went. Naruto suddenly walked past me and a thought popped into my head, I grabbed Naruto's shirt as he walked by and he stopped, looking down at me.

"Yea?"

"Hey, just curious, can I see your bracelet?" I smiled, curious to see what Naruto would look like, whether it would be more masculine.

"What?" He creased his brow and gave me a weird look just like Sasuke did.

"Your bracelet!"

"What bracelet?" I gave him a confused look, what does he mean 'what bracelet?'. He's probably playing dumb.

"You know? The trademark for the band?"

"… Huh?!"

"The bracelet! Sasuke said that you guys had a bracelet for a trademark?"

"What the…? Why would he say that? We don't have a trademark…"

"Coz he gave me… um…" I held up my hand then thought the better of it and withdrew it.

"Wait, what did he say?!" Naruto quickly grabbed my hand and I panicked, he examined the bracelet that Sasuke gave me, playing with the excess chain that dangled down.

"Woah… Sasuke gave you this?! I mean… woah!" Naruto quickly changed pitch. "He gave you this! Cool," He gave me thumbs up and I stood up, determined to get the truth out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I walked up the hall to the other room where I paused, hearing muffled voices behind the door that was opened a tiny bit. Yuki and Sasuke stood in that room, I stepped closer, stupidity got the better of me and I leaned in close, trying to figure what they were saying.

"Aww, I love you Sasuke!" I saw Yuki jump up to hug Sasuke and he chuckled, pulling her hair playfully.

"I love you too, you'll always be my baby," Jeez… talk about cor-ny! He kissed her on the head again and held her hand.

"How's things in there?"

"It's horrible! I don't want to go in there again! Please Sasuke! If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me! They're killing me in there!"

"If _you _loved me, you would know this is what I want for you, come on, please?" He hugged her tightly, caressing her head.

"Hey, wanna go out to eat after school? I have some free time so we can do something today, as promised," Oo, Sasuke made a promise yea? Oh my gosh, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!! I began to mock Yuki in my head and I glared at her bitterly.

Yuki giggled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, walking towards the door, oh shit! I gotta get out! I quickly ran down the hall as quietly as I could.

Falling over the table clumsily as I struggled to find a convincing position to sit.

"See ya Sakura!" Yuki waved at me and I waved back, grumbling to myself bitterly.

What is my problem?! Jeez!

I looked behind me as Yuki waved to someone, I saw Sasuke looking at her, smiling in admiration towards her. There was something suspicious about her, she was so pale today and she was so… bubbly.

… Am I acting jealous!?

I'm trying to convince myself that I don't like Sasuke. Trying, trying.

Okay, I've convinced myself.

I don't like Sasuke, period.

"Hey, how's the song going?" Sasuke laid a hand on my head and tousled my hair like an adult smiling down on a little child.

My face heated up and my heart raced.

He leaned over me with his warm body and examined my song, skimming through it he smiled a little.

"Sounds good. Hey um, you wanna hang out tomorrow? I've got spare time kinda and yea…" I looked at him, strangely feeling light headed and angry at the same time.

Two timer?!

… No, I don't like him. I reminded myself again, I slapped myself mentally and rolled my eyes once again.

"No?"

"Sounds good!" I beamed at him and he walked away and I drowned in my strange infatuation with… god knows what.


	7. Cherishing Life

I couldn't be more ecstatic right now, my heart is racing, it's nice and quiet, the environment is peaceful, and I'm standing to one of the most popular boys in my school. And plus, out of the half an hour walking and talking with Sasuke, he had brushed and bumped in my hand five times now

We are walking side by side and my mind is clogging up with wondering thoughts.

My hand is simultaneously fiddling with the excess chain on my bracelet, Sasuke's words to Yuki and his actions towards her kept replaying over and over in my mind.

We walked towards the park and we were suddenly surrounded by green and blossoming flowers, it was beginning to get chilly as the sun was setting, even though it was so cold, my body was so hot from blushing so hard when talking to Sasuke.

I had no idea why Sasuke wanted to go out with me, let alone walk with me by ourselves, I mean, what would he see in me?

And didn't he have that little brat Yuki? Well I'm sorry, but there was just something fishy about that girl. I know I may sound like a bitch… but, I'm normally very bias.

We suddenly came to a stop as the path ended and turned into a forest, I looked at Sasuke, thinking he was quite good looking in the beanie that he had on.

No, I couldn't think about it, I had to find out the truth, was he really a two timer? Did he think… I was stupid? He's probably one of those popular jerks now that I think about it.

"Sasuke, um, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Um…" I was suddenly interrupted by a ringing noise, I growled to myself, hoping that there wouldn't be any distractions.

I crossed my arms and sighed to myself as Sasuke answered his mobile phone.

"Yea?" A worried look abruptly overcame his calm and collected look, he looked around in the park and scratched his nape…

"I'll be right there, don't worry," He hung up his phone and looked at me for a second; it was that Yuki again, always interrupting.

"I have to go,"

"Where?" I blinked at him, trying to act clueless.

"Just something, I'm sorry, I can't give you a lift home tonight," Before I guessed he would head off, my whole body received a huge adrenaline rush as Sasuke bent down and I could feel a warm pair of lips on top of mine, my eyes immediately closed by themselves and my whole body began to shake as I was overwhelmed by warmth and nurture. My hand reached out and I clenched his sleeve, standing on my tip toes for more.

The positive feeling was all so new for me, everything was lurched into my guts and it felt really good, I couldn't describe it, but it was a feeling that I never had for a long time; I hadn't had it since… three years old… I was totally flushed when Sasuke pulled away from me, flicking a little boy smile at me again. My knees abruptly buckled and then I saw Sasuke's arms around me, smiling at me the way he smiled at Yuki. I smiled at him gratefully and went back into my dazed state.

"Woah, careful there. So do you think I take you out sometime again?" Despite Yuki being in the way, I nodded my head dreamily and watched him run towards where we first came from. My mind was now clogged with images of Sasuke and the feelings I had received from his lips to mine.

But I was determined to find out why Sasuke was dating that Yuki girl. If I was me, watching me, I would probably think I was a total bitch for getting in a taxi and telling the driver to follow that car.

But I can't really help it.

I'm not jealous; I just wanted to find out why.

Where was he going…? A long trip and a few turns and the money meter was going up, I told the driver to stop and shoved him all I had, making sure that I had a few notes left for my trip home. Thank God that Sasuke had slowed down and pulled to a stationary position, I followed him subtly as he walked up a large, white building.

Where was I? There were bright corridors with people in uniform, the registers had women behind them and there were some men in masks, the doors in the corridors had numbers marked on them and the whole building was practically quiet except for a few announcements on the P.A.

I quickly followed Sasuke as he asked a woman behind the register a question, he ran quickly and I followed him, beginning to run out of breath.

Where was he going and _what_ was he doing?! What is this place?! Sasuke slowed down to a hesitant stop and entered a room marked '8', I peeked in, thanking God that none of the uniform people were in the corridor.

It was Yuki.

Lying in bed with white sheets, she had something under her nose and she was definitely really pale, was there something wrong? Why was Yuki there? Why was she in here? Sasuke walked over to her and sat on the bed, taking her hand and by what I can tell, he was damn worried for her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," Their voices were a bit soft, but they were loud enough so that I could… eavesdrop on them.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine… can you just stay with me?" I could hear that Yuki's immature voice was quivering, she must be really scared… was this… a hospital? I had never seen a hospital before, but in a few movies, the scene was set in something like this. No, they had never explained what a hospital looked like in our school.

"Yea sure," Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

My insides tightened and I lowered my eyes, feeling pitiful and disgraced.

I hated my life; after all, life hated me too.

…

I opened the door and walked to the kitchen only to find Takuto staring at me, flicking a knife in his hand, my body was taken over by fear and the pain in my pelvis was welcomed back. I told my body to move and it obediently obeyed, I sprinted as fast as I could towards the door but my wrist was suddenly jerked and I fell back, shrieking as he clambered on top of me, weighing me town.

"Shh, shh," He pressed a grubby finger to my lip, slipping a small pill in he held my mouth shut and I swallowed, not knowing what else to do. I shrieked some more, and he kissed my mouth, shoving his tongue down my throat.

"I don't want you to carry a worthless baby from me! Now shut up and I'll give you some money!" He spat, taking out a large amount of money and flashing it before me, chucking it to the floor.

I struggled some more.

My world fell dark as Takuto took over my body, playing it as if I was a rag doll, exploring and claiming it once again.

I yelled in excruciation in my head, making myself whir with dizziness and thoughts.

"That's it, just keep quiet," Takuto ran his hands through my hair and slobbered all over my face.

My mouth began to salivate and spit formed in my mouth, some leaking down the side of my mouth as my body was moved up and down in rhythm of Takuto shoving himself into me.

It didn't hurt, but the pain remaining in my pelvis kicked in harder, my sex was beginning to produce wet stuff and I groaned, tossing from underneath him. I opened my eyes wide to the world, looking out the window when I saw a familiar boy talking with a woman at the rich house. My fake house.

I started to choke on my spit and I threw a fit, coughing hard as Takuto gave me a tight push and something inside me let out all the wet stuff, it was a big relief to get it all out, now I felt even more tensed though.

I prayed to God that Sasuke would come over my way, I pushed Takuto and groaned, crying to myself. He wiped away the tear and pulled my hair hard up to his face, kissing me fiercely.

My roots began to hurt and I could swear that a bundle of strands were pulled out, my prayers were answered as I watched the lady point around the corner to our house, Sasuke walked over nonchalantly and I told him to hurry up in my head.

There was a loud knock at the door and Takuto covered my mouth, I blinked out the tears from my eyes and it ran down my temple, I took a deep breath, I would have to try it. I screamed my loudest and struggled underneath Takuto, I didn't know what happened next, but the door was opened without any rush, just… opened. Takuto began to hit me, telling me to shut up, pulling my hair more.

I don't want my dad to die…

I didn't see anything because I had decided to close my eyes during the violent scene between Takuto and Sasuke, I lay there to myself, enclosed in my negativity once again and I could feel someone tug my dress down without a word. I was lifted up; my body limp in the carrier as I was pressed against their chest.

I opened my heavy eyes to see Sasuke's calm, collected face appear in my world.

I then considered to myself, whether life was to be cherished… or to be killed. Right in this moment, I wanted to caress it and give it a thank you kiss.

**A/N: Okay, this is one crappy chapter, I'll make some jazz happen between Sasuke and Sakura ne? ;)**

**FLAMEEEE MEEE D**


	8. Spilling Water

"Stay here," I felt my body be gently placed on a soft couch, the footsteps disappeared and Sasuke came back with a glass of water in his hand.

But I did not feel cared for, loved or any of the sorts. I felt anger sear through me, how could Sasuke be so nonchalant about Yuki and I?!

He held out the glass for me and I without thinking, knocked it out of his hand, the water spilled on tiled floor, making a little puddle. I could feel on my cheeks my cold tears running down quickly.

My eyes were clogging up, it was so blurry with my tears in my eyes, I blinked them out and stared harshly at Sasuke who calmly stared back at me.

Being just a second next to Sasuke made me hurt.

Just a second. Was I just a second, third, fourth or even a hundredth to everyone?!

"Why are you doing this," I was so surprised at how I struggled to pull my words out of my mouth to Sasuke.

"Sakura,"

"Why is that Yuki girl _always _with you?! Do you think I'm stupid?! And you even _bring her _when I'm around with you!" I waited for a reply but all I got was Sasuke staring at me with his pale, face.

"Are you a two timer?!" I couldn't believe at how much I was overreacting, I stood up from the couch, more tears running down, overlapping each other.

"And why are you always running off to collect her?!" My chest heaved up and down as I burst out with all my distressed thoughts.

I wanted answers.

I saw Sasuke's lips part, but no words, no noise come out. I kept my gaze in his eyes, and he did as well.

"Yuki… is my sister." As I heard those words, my knees buckled, I straightened myself up and repeated those words over and over in my head as I tore my eyes away from his.

His. Sister… his sister… his sister.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She… was his sister?!

"Yuki…" I looked back at Sasuke, my chest heaving faster, my arms shaking and my legs feeling like jelly.

"She has leukemia. That's why I always need to attend to her, today, she was admitted into hospital again, that's why I needed to rush." Leukemia… wasn't that… a disease?

I felt more tears coming down. Why won't they stop?!

"Sasuke… um," I couldn't feel more guilty, I had to get out of here from Sasuke who was probably hating me right now. I quickly walked towards the door, on the way slipping on the puddle of water; I crashed down, falling on my bottom and hitting my head. A blunt pain seared through my head.

I sat up and grasped my head, wiping away my tears.

"Why are you doing this?" I blubbered to Sasuke who came to my aide. He answered my question by giving me a kiss on my pain, I felt as if the excruciation had instantly died away.

"I'm not the girl to be hanging around with," I muttered, "you saw my house, what I live in. My dad left me, my mum's not around. I'm not beautiful, I'm worthless, I'm pathetic, I'm not smart…" 

_Flash back._

"_Mommy! I love singing!!" I was running towards my mom, so excited that I could finally sing a song off by heart._

_I didn't know why she did it, but my mom gave me a slap on the cheek, I could remember that day my nose bled._

"_No! You are _forbidden _to sing! It's disgusting!" My mom stated harshly and she smoked in front of me._

"_But why!?" I frowned, in tears, distraught that I was never to sing._

"_Because you are an ugly, worthless, pathetic and disgusting girl," My heart that day, felt like it was stabbed with a thousand knives. I remember I wanted to just run away and jump off a bridge; I wanted to go find my father and hug him tightly, telling him that Mommy was a mean monster._

"_Now go away! I'm sleeping!" My mother shoved me in the back and I fell forwards, she made a disgusted face at me and I quickly ran out, running out of the house on the road, crying as I ran as fast as I could._

_I didn't come home that night, hoping that police sirens would be heard dashing to our house, hoping that my mother had reported me missing._

_She didn't. _

_End._

"Maybe that's the good qualities about you,"

"Sasuke, you're a good guy," I stuttered through my tears, hugging him tightly, crying even harder in his chest.

"Hey, you have a scratch," Sasuke lifted my chin and I suddenly felt embarrassed to look in his face, he traced my scratch from that day my mom slapped me, he leaned down and kissed me softly on the scar.

The door suddenly opened of Sasuke's house and by the sound of their voices, the boys were here.

"Woah! What do we have here?!" I let go of Sasuke and looked at them, they all looked at us in shock as they were greeted by my tear streaked face, my red eyes and ripped clothes.

"What happened?"

I wiped away my tears, not wanting Naruto and the gang to be pestering me about it.

"It's nothing Naruto," I choked, avoiding his eye contact, everyone's face had a worried look on and there was that moment's of awkward silence.

"Well, you remember that we have practice tonight?" Neji cleared his voice, speaking up.

"Oh yea," I didn't know where we were going, but we followed the boys and then suddenly, I felt Sasuke take my hand, his warm hand… his warm body.

"You should stay here for the time being," Sasuke hoarsely whispered.

I nodded my head, but my real concern wasn't for me, but for my father … or even my mother.

Should I report it…? I don't know what to do, I don't even know what to think anymore, Sasuke's hand was distracting me!

I felt a little squeeze on my hand and he let go, giving me a little push to the front before sitting down at his drum kit and tapping a little beat. We were now in Sasuke's garage with all the equipment.

"Hey, have you finished your song?"

"Yea I have… but I don't know if it sounds… weird,"

"Well you know, battle of the bands is tomorrow and they said we have to perform two songs… how bout if Sakura does her song as well?" Naruto suggested and happiness flowed through me.

"Come on guys, lets start already and get this over with!" Shikamaru groaned, holding the guitar lazily.

I walked over to the keyboard and looked at the music sheets, reading it over and practicing the music, pretty soon, I got the hang of it and we all started to warm up for '_Don't worry Baby'_.

Those few minutes of singing with the boys brightened my spirit for the whole night, but something inside me was still stirring.

I took the microphone off the stand and sang louder.

I looked behind me to see Sasuke typically bopping to the rhythm, banging his drums with passion.

My heart sank as his eyes shone at me, a little curve appeared in his lip and I smiled at him. There was that smile I was looking for.

**A/N: sorry for the hideously short chapter, it's kind of crappy too xD. Um… yea… xD. Flame me D**


	9. The other one

I couldn't get to sleep. I just couldn't. The typical clean boy scent of Sasuke was wafting into my nose. I just couldn't believe I was sleeping in his bed while Sasuke was sleeping on the couch.

His sheets felt different to what a girl would have in their bed, it was more of the thick feeling. I felt so uncomfortable, yet I didn't want to move my legs, I lay in Sasuke's bed, curled up, grasping the top of the blankets with my clenched fist.

My heart doubled speed.

I guess Yuki was in the hospital overnight, because Yuki wasn't in her bed, which was in Sasuke's room.

I also forgot to add that I was lying in Sasuke's clothes; he offered me a shirt, shorts and a jumper. I felt so grateful.

And yet, I felt like a huge stone of guilt was crushing me right down, looking back at me snapping at Sasuke about Yuki… that was just horrible of me.

I sighed heavily in my bed and shuffled around, stretching my whole body before curling back up.

Maybe some warm milk would get me to sleep. I slipped out of the blankets and crept to the kitchen, on the way was the living room, which Sasuke was in. It wasn't dark but it was very dim, I could see Sasuke's calm face perfectly. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him for a moment, admiring his perfect skin.

I noticed that Sasuke was also curled up, maybe of the coldness, I don't blame him, it was freezing. Sasuke had only a thin blanket, I quietly walked back to my room and fetched my blanket on Sasuke's bed, walking to him, I threw it over him, tempted to tuck him in.

I walked to the kitchen reluctantly and suddenly realized that to make milk warm, you had to heat it up in the microwave or on the stove. It would be pretty noisy doing that, so I decided to just drink cold milk.

I walk back to the lounge room where Sasuke is still fast asleep, I can even hear a faint heavy breathing, he must be racked.

My whole body turns to ice as I feel a hand on my shoulder, along with a rasp voice behind me.

"Who are you?" A stern voice. Before I can think, Takuto's face flashes in front of my eyes and I scream my lungs out at the person who just stares back at me angrily. Sasuke next to me jumps up and quickly pummels the person to the floor who was taller than him by a head.

I scream even louder, not even sure what I was thinking and my heart doubles the pace.

"Hey what the fuck!? Get off!" The taller of the two quickly tackles the struggling Sasuke to the ground and I step forward, wanting to help, but stuck to the spot. Sasuke stops wrestling as what looks like recognition of the other.

"Aniki… it's you," Aniki?

"Who the fuck is she?" The lights were brightened, and for a moment, I thought I was seeing two Sasukes, but the second one had a ponytail and looked more mature and older.

Quite handsome, the both of them.

"Long story, don't ask. She's gonna be staying for a while," The second Sasuke gives me a disapproving look and I blush of embarrassment, looking away.

"Itachi, Sakura, Sakura, Itachi," Sasuke introduces me lazily to supposedly his brother.

I stare at him for a moment, blinking at Sasuke and then he finally says,

"My brother," followed by a sigh.

My insides cringe as Itachi gives me a smile; I recognize it to be exactly the same as Sasuke's.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Itachi bluntly asks and I wait for the answer from Sasuke.

"Yes, so don't touch her-" Sasuke throws a hard look at his brother, I am surprised at his reply.

"Otherwise what?" Itachi smiles smugly, walking up to Sasuke calmly, looking down on him. Sasuke does not seem to be intimidated.

"Otherwise I'll kick your fucking, sorry ass," My heartbeat does not slow down, in fact, I think it's racing harder, as if it wanted to jump out of my chest.

Itachi gave a last smirk and laid eyes on me.

"Hm, she's cute," Before walking to his room.

I suddenly became… scared.

Sasuke walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pushing me into his chest.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being a loser," I hear him whisper hoarsely and he pulls my hair playfully, giving me a kiss on the head, but my worries did not die down.

… I didn't want to encounter another Takuto situation.

"Did uh… something happen between you and him…?" I ask softly, not being able to speak louder, I swallow my collected spit in my mouth and look up at him, grasping onto his shirt.

"Yea. Walked on him with my ex girlfriend having sex when I came back from band practice, I guess they had it for a while behind my back. I loved her, but I guess that was it." I couldn't imagine the way that Sasuke would react to that scene. "We're not really close, so if you don't see us talking to each other…"

Sasuke shrugged and let go of me.

"Just don't talk to him, then he won't do anything. Get back to sleep okay?" Sasuke took up the blanket I gave him and handed it back to me.

"I'll be fine without it," He gave me a small smile and I took it reluctantly, walking back to Sasuke's room.

I lay on his bed awkwardly under the covers, keeping my eyes on his door, feeling a bit paranoid about his brother.

I hid my head underneath the covers until my breath, expelling hot air, made it stuffy to breathe.

I tossed and turned for what seemed ages, I just couldn't get to sleep, I kept thinking about that bastard Takuto and Itachi's wide smirk.

I stood up, not being able to control my shaking legs, I walked out to the lounge room with the blankets, I paused for a moment in front of Sasuke deep breathing again.

I didn't want to sleep next to him, yet I wanted his company, I sat down on the carpet, giving Sasuke all of the blankets I leaned my elbows on the free space next to Sasuke on the couch, resting my head on my elbows.

My eyelids began to droop and then, I dreamed.

…

My whole body felt warm and comfortable, I was lying on something soft and warm and I looked up, only to have sharp pain throbbing on the side of my neck. I screwed my eyes up and looked up again, Sasuke's face was right in front of me. I looked around me, I was still sitting on the floor, the thickest blanket was on top of me and Sasuke's arms were hanging around me, his head resting on my shoulder.

Like a hug. Sasuke had his blankets around his ankles; he was only wearing short and a t-shirt so I quickly got up, placing his body properly on the couch and slipping the already warm blanket on him.

I got up and pulled on the jumper that Sasuke lent me, walking over to the kitchen I rummaged through the pantry, desperate for some food.

"Want some toast?" I looked to my side and saw Itachi coming to the kitchen in a bath robe, hands in pockets and hair dripping wet. He actually looked pretty much like a girl.

"No thanks," I murmur, getting a little anxious and worried. My stomach suddenly grumbled, whining to me that it needed food desperately.

Itachi must've heard it coz he held up two pieces of toast on a plate, offering it to me with jam spread on one, and the other chocolate.

I couldn't resist it, I took it gingerly and bowed my head gratefully, sitting down at the table I nibbled the corners, feeling Itachi's eyes on me.

I looked up timidly, seeing Itachi leaning on the bench and smirking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned my eyes away from him, uncomfortable.

"You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you," That wasn't even the statement I wanted to hear. Itachi walked towards me and sat down on the seat next to me, staring at my face, my whole body froze up.

I felt a warm hand on my leg and I began to shiver, replacing Itachi's face with Takuto's. Being brought up from a bad family, I didn't have the most self-esteem, in classes I hardly spoke up, when I had troubles, I didn't ask anyone. I was quiet.

I stammered quietly to him, my whole body not moving an inch as Itachi kept his gaze on me.

"Sasuke," I managed to whisper out, although it was so soft, I could hardly hear it myself. Takuto's face was clogging my mind and I couldn't breathe properly now, "Sasuke," I cried for him with plea again, my body frozen and my eyes staring straight at Itachi full of fear.

"Shh," I began to hyperventilate as Itachi's free hand reached out for my head.

"Get up," I was so scared that I didn't even recognize the voice that was heard next to me. I couldn't move, I abruptly felt Itachi's hand leave my thigh but I did not relax. Itachi stood up and I forced my head to the side where I saw Sasuke staring harshly at Itachi.

I whimpered to myself, stuck to my seat and Sasuke sat beside me, placing his hand on my thigh. Like Itachi did.

I squeaked shrilly and jumped out of my seat, again, Takuto's face floating in my head and his stubble with his smoky breath.

I stood there, panting, staring at Sasuke, feeling as if tears were trying to come out.

"C-can you just not really… touch me there, I-I mean-" Sasuke stood up and walked over to me, holding out his arms for me to be invited. I walked into him and rested my head against his chest, feeling beads of tears roll down my face.

Getting raped is nothing like you expect, it leaves you feeling stranded, like absolutely nothing or no one loves you. It leaves a mark behind, like a stench. A cold stench; and I can't get rid of it. I am stuck in a hole with nothingness.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized bluntly, kissing the top of my head. I still did not feel better.

My legs began to wobble even more and Sasuke steadied me, a slight worried look flashed across his face.

"Hm, we got battle of the bands today…"

"That's right baby!! Time to get readdyyyyy!" My heart skipped a few beats as Naruto leapt in the door enthusiastically, punching the air with his fists.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's head out now," Neji spoke and Shikamaru scowled.

"You made me come all the way here so we could just get them two? What a drag man!"

To tell the truth, I was in no mood to sing.

**A/N: Crappy xD.**


	10. Auditions and dizziness!

The boys quickly beckoned me in the car as I started to feel dizzy in the head, trying hard not to get my feet tangled as I was overcome by a rush of hotness and uncomfortable shivers all through my body

The boys quickly beckoned me in the car as I started to feel dizzy in the head, trying hard not to get my feet tangled as I was overcome by a rush of hotness and uncomfortable shivers all through my body. I quickly sat down and stared out the window, watching the world drift by quickly. I turned on my music player and stuck earphones in my ear, humming to it as my mind whirred. My stomach curled up as we arrived in front of the hall that seemed ominous and cold.

"Are you going to get out?" Neji coldly asked, I stumbled out as I realized I had been staring at the building. As soon as I stepped out, I felt cold drops of rain hit my nose and we all hurried inside. _Okay, just focus on the goal, Sakura_. _You can do this, just focus. _

It was mayhem, many bands were inside the hall filled with noise and stress, we all hurried over to the reception where we registered and got our ID numbers. By the time I could actually snap back to reality, we were in the theatre, setting up our instruments and microphones.

Naruto came over to me and whispered in my ear, "hey, you going to be alright? You look a bit… distracted," by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was beginning to worry.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke as I felt my fingers shiver over the keyboard, my palms were getting sweaty. The judges signaled they were ready; we were to go whenever we wanted. All of us glanced at each other, nodding. The spot light shone on me brightly, I squinted my eyes and took deep breaths as I counted beats in my head.

I began to press my fingers on the keyboard, channeling all of my emotions out. Naruto joined in followed by Neji and Shikamaru, I could already hear Sasuke tapping lightly at his drums.

"_Wanting every moment,_

_To grasp on every memory we had._

_I don't know how to say goodbye,_

_After everything we've had._

_I can't let it go._

_Not right now._

_If the rain falls, I'll be right there next to you._

_Even if you can't see me, I'll be next to you._

_Holding you with my embrace, can you feel me now?_

_Do you still feel the rain?_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be there for you._

_I know you can't see me, but you can feel me right?_

_I'll never let you go; I'll never let you fall again._

_You don't have to search the high mountain or the low sea for me._

_Coz don't worry baby._

_I'm still here._

_I still have those memories, I haven't lost them._

_I'll hold on tight to them._

_Coz baby, I'll be right there next to you._

_Even if you can't see me, I'll be next to you._

_Holding you with my embrace, can you feel me now?_

_Do you still feel the rain?_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be there for you."_

It took no more than three minutes to finish our song off, the boys died down a slow beat and I finalized it with a slow ending, spontaneously adding in one more line.

"_Ohh baby, I'm right here…"_

As we stood there waiting for the judges to talk to us, all they did was wave us off the stage, flipping through their pages. Were we really that bad? That they couldn't even smile or give us a 'well done'?

Oh no, I was afraid this was going to happen, my vision was blurring up once more. My feet began to stumble, the wires on the ground making it worse; lifting up one foot after the other became a burden, _step, step, step. _I suddenly felt a jerking on my right foot and next thing I knew, I was flying face forwards…

"_Sakura?" The sweet smell of cherry blossoms blooming in mid Spring surrounded me and my lover. His strong arms caressed my body; I didn't need to open my eyes to tell I was in heaven._

"Yes?" My voice rung in the air. 

"_What would you wish for, if I gave you a thousand cranes?" The soothing, husky voice warmed my insides._

"_To be yours forever," I was about to smile, but an abrupt noise of a baby crying interrupted. All fell silent, my lover was gone. I looked around to see a cot, with a baby inside. I peered in curiously and saw a smaller than average baby, tiny wisps of blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. _

"_He looks just like you," I felt arms wrap around my waist and the soft murmur of his voice in my ear. The baby's cry had died down to a bubbly gurgle._

"_I wish he'd look more like me though, he's too feminine," I felt him smile beside me. I turned around to kiss my lover on the lips, but he let go and quickly walked in the other direction, as if he did not want me to see his face._

_I stood there confused at why he was walking away; all I could do was stare at his spiky, blonde hair. _

_A soft piano music entered my head as I felt a lurching in my stomach, the music was in a minor key, it had a depressing melody. It was my composed song I had made up a few years ago; I had played it after my dad had left us. My thoughts were interrupted once more as a thousand cranes in a glass jar appeared in front of me._

"_What do you wish for now?" Once again his arms were wrapped around my waist; I turned around, hopeful of another kiss. I stared at my lover with confusion. No spiky, blonde hair. But midnight, raven hair, matched with eyes the same colour. _

Bright light quickly entered my eyes as I opened them, faces that crowded around me were blurry and words were incoherent. I stared at their blurry faces wearily and I felt a reassuring hand guiding me to stand up, I fell back down into someone's arms and once again placed on the floor.

Boy, talk about drama, I had no idea what was going on.

"Sakura? You're dehydrated as well as you have a fever, you do a poor job of taking care of yourself," I blinked Sasuke into my vision, surrounded by the Big Boys towering over me.

"Did we get in?" I asked, ignoring the other's worries for me. The boys glanced at each other and shook their head disappointedly at me.

I felt like a failure.

I _was _a failure.

And most of all, my dream puzzled me; it puzzled me because I didn't feel anything towards it. And maybe that's a good thing, because it's only a dream.


	11. Fuss over a little dream?

The boys quickly beckoned me in the car as I started to feel dizzy in the head, trying hard not to get my feet tangled as I was overcome by a rush of hotness and uncomfortable shivers all through my body

The boys quickly beckoned me in the car as I started to feel dizzy in the head, trying hard not to get my feet tangled as I was overcome by a rush of hotness and uncomfortable shivers all through my body. I quickly sat down and stared out the window, watching the world drift by quickly. I turned on my music player and stuck earphones in my ear, humming to it as my mind whirred. My stomach curled up as we arrived in front of the hall that seemed ominous and cold.

"Are you going to get out?" Neji coldly asked, I stumbled out as I realized I had been staring at the building. As soon as I stepped out, I felt cold drops of rain hit my nose and we all hurried inside. _Okay, just focus on the goal, Sakura_. _You can do this, just focus. _

It was mayhem, many bands were inside the hall filled with noise and stress, we all hurried over to the reception where we registered and got our ID numbers. By the time I could actually snap back to reality, we were in the theatre, setting up our instruments and microphones.

Naruto came over to me and whispered in my ear, "hey, you going to be alright? You look a bit… distracted," by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was beginning to worry.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke as I felt my fingers shiver over the keyboard, my palms were getting sweaty. The judges signaled they were ready; we were to go whenever we wanted. All of us glanced at each other, nodding. The spot light shone on me brightly, I squinted my eyes and took deep breaths as I counted beats in my head.

I began to press my fingers on the keyboard, channeling all of my emotions out. Naruto joined in followed by Neji and Shikamaru, I could already hear Sasuke tapping lightly at his drums.

"_Wanting every moment,_

_To grasp on every memory we had._

_I don't know how to say goodbye,_

_After everything we've had._

_I can't let it go._

_Not right now._

_If the rain falls, I'll be right there next to you._

_Even if you can't see me, I'll be next to you._

_Holding you with my embrace, can you feel me now?_

_Do you still feel the rain?_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be there for you._

_I know you can't see me, but you can feel me right?_

_I'll never let you go; I'll never let you fall again._

_You don't have to search the high mountain or the low sea for me._

_Coz don't worry baby._

_I'm still here._

_I still have those memories, I haven't lost them._

_I'll hold on tight to them._

_Coz baby, I'll be right there next to you._

_Even if you can't see me, I'll be next to you._

_Holding you with my embrace, can you feel me now?_

_Do you still feel the rain?_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be there for you."_

It took no more than three minutes to finish our song off, the boys died down a slow beat and I finalized it with a slow ending, spontaneously adding in one more line.

"_Ohh baby, I'm right here…"_

As we stood there waiting for the judges to talk to us, all they did was wave us off the stage, flipping through their pages. Were we really that bad? That they couldn't even smile or give us a 'well done'?

Oh no, I was afraid this was going to happen, my vision was blurring up once more. My feet began to stumble, the wires on the ground making it worse; lifting up one foot after the other became a burden, _step, step, step. _I suddenly felt a jerking on my right foot and next thing I knew, I was flying face forwards…

"_Sakura?" The sweet smell of cherry blossoms blooming in mid Spring surrounded me and my lover. His strong arms caressed my body; I didn't need to open my eyes to tell I was in heaven._

"Yes?" My voice rung in the air. 

"_What would you wish for, if I gave you a thousand cranes?" The soothing, husky voice warmed my insides._

"_To be yours forever," I was about to smile, but an abrupt noise of a baby crying interrupted. All fell silent, my lover was gone. I looked around to see a cot, with a baby inside. I peered in curiously and saw a smaller than average baby, tiny wisps of blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. _

"_He looks just like you," I felt arms wrap around my waist and the soft murmur of his voice in my ear. The baby's cry had died down to a bubbly gurgle._

"_I wish he'd look more like me though, he's too feminine," I felt him smile beside me. I turned around to kiss my lover on the lips, but he let go and quickly walked in the other direction, as if he did not want me to see his face._

_I stood there confused at why he was walking away; all I could do was stare at his spiky, blonde hair. _

_A soft piano music entered my head as I felt a lurching in my stomach, the music was in a minor key, it had a depressing melody. It was my composed song I had made up a few years ago; I had played it after my dad had left us. My thoughts were interrupted once more as a thousand cranes in a glass jar appeared in front of me._

"_What do you wish for now?" Once again his arms were wrapped around my waist; I turned around, hopeful of another kiss. I stared at my lover with confusion. No spiky, blonde hair. But midnight, raven hair, matched with eyes the same colour. _

Bright light quickly entered my eyes as I opened them, faces that crowded around me were blurry and words were incoherent. I stared at their blurry faces wearily and I felt a reassuring hand guiding me to stand up, I fell back down into someone's arms and once again placed on the floor.

Boy, talk about drama, I had no idea what was going on.

"Sakura? You're dehydrated as well as you have a fever, you do a poor job of taking care of yourself," I blinked Sasuke into my vision, surrounded by the Big Boys towering over me.

"Did we get in?" I asked, ignoring the other's worries for me. The boys glanced at each other and shook their head disappointedly at me.

I felt like a failure.

I _was _a failure.

And most of all, my dream puzzled me; it puzzled me because I didn't feel anything towards it. And maybe that's a good thing, because it's only a dream.


	12. Stirring the group

For once I was actually scared to step inside Sasuke's house, I had really hoped that Itachi wouldn't be inside

For once I was actually scared to step inside Sasuke's house, I had really hoped that Itachi wouldn't be inside. In a way, he intimidated me. Not the fact that I would be such a weakling beside him, but… mentally; I could feel him interpreting my thoughts and examining me.

All the _Big Boys _sat down at the table, Neji and Shikamaru quickly left, muttering something unintelligible and I was left with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke drummed his fingers on the table, as if impatient and Naruto glanced between me and Sasuke.

"I have to go…" Sasuke had trailed off before he stood up, walking towards Neji and Shikamaru who were now lazing across the sofa, I saw Sasuke slap the back of their heads and yell at them.

I glanced at Naruto then quickly looked away, biting my lip at the vivid dream I had abruptly remembered.

"Something's wrong," I looked back at Naruto and saw him narrowing his eyes at me, examining my body language. I stuttered, attempting to get words out of my mouth and then, it was then that I could feel myself crying. And once I cried, I couldn't stop, I urgently tried to keep it in but it only ended in me blubbering incoherently.

Naruto quickly rushed to my side and blocked the other boys' view, hoping that I wouldn't distract attention, I was glad, because I didn't want that either. I hated to be such a girl.

"Sakura, don't cry, please don't cry," Naruto begged me and quickly took my hands; I couldn't help but cry more. I didn't have the strength in my mouth to tell him to stop comforting me; it only made me feel worse.

"N-N-N-" I tried desperately to say his name, but failed, I whined a little and rested my head on his shoulder, hoping I did not get Sasuke's attention. Naruto quickly stood me up and walked me out the back door, he sat me down and he kneeled in front of me, looking up.

"Sakura, I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't help if you keep it all bottled up in there," He touched my chest where my racing heart was and more tears ran down, he squeezed my hands in his and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I-I…" _Calm yourself Sakura, _I told myself. I took one quick, deep inhale and breathed out. Naruto nodded at me, smiling a bit.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Again, I couldn't help it, but my tears ran silently out, each time I blinked it seemed like a river came out. I could already feel the tears drying out, staining my face.

"I-I don't what to do Naruto. I don't want to live like this," I cried out, although it sounded more like a wail. I felt Naruto's hand squeeze a bit tighter.

"My life is shit, I don't want to be an adult just yet. I want to be young again! I want my dad, I want my mum, I want parents to care for me," I cried harder. My tears fell onto Naruto's hand and he yet again squeezed tighter, I didn't know there was that much to squeeze.

"I… my life… everybody… Itachi… Takuto…" I instinctively thrust myself at Naruto and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, I cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. He placed his warm hands around my neck and reassured me with soft 'shh', he then whispered a few words of comfort.

"Sakura, you know we will _always _be there for you. Anything you need, and you come to us, you come to _me _or _Sasuke._" I nodded my head feebly and blinked out more tears.

I let go of his neck and leaned back again, my face felt stiff and dry and I blinked out more tears. I didn't know what Naruto was doing, but he slowly leaned in –maybe wiping my tears?- he held his hand up in a cupping position and held my chin, I blinked at him, a few more tears rolling out down my cheek and onto his hand. He then quickly and lightly pressed his lips onto mine.

My whole body froze. My eyes were wide open and I stared at Naruto's eyelashes that carried a tear from my eyes. His kiss was firm and yet soft, I didn't dare to move my lips. He then pulled away, wide eyed with shock as well.

"Oh my God, Sakura. I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me!" He stood up, stumbling as he did and leaned against the wall for support. I was still frozen; I didn't have any idea of what to say to him. More tears seem to pour out of my eyes, clogging my vision up.

"N-N…" Just then, our awkward silence –Naruto's hands were in his hair, ready to rip bits out- was disturbed by Sasuke approaching us, frozen to his spot once he saw the sight of my tears and Naruto's hands in his hair. He instantly assumed.

"What did you do?" His tone was low and harsh; his stare was hard at Naruto, glancing a bit at myself. I wanted to say something, desperately, although my lips could not move. It was still tingling. Naruto also seemed to be incapable of talking as he opened his mouth but no words came in.

"S-Sa…suke." I moved my mouth slowly, coordinating it to my voice. He walked quickly to me and held my hands, wiping away my tears and kissing my forehead.

"What's wrong, love? What's wrong?" He looked at me with hurt eyes and I moved my lips, a tiny whisper came out. I glanced at Naruto and he looked at me pleadingly.

"I-I… can't breathe…" I didn't know what else to say as my lungs screamed for oxygen. I took deep breaths in, but that wasn't enough. The last I saw of that scene was Sasuke moving his mouth frantically at me, shouting. I fell forwards, and I was out.

"SAKURA!"

…

"Just let her rest… don't let her stress too much about things…lots of fluids…" I heard voices, they were drifting in and out of my ear, I couldn't focus too much on one sentence, it hurt my head.

I moved my head feebly, pulling my eyebrows together as I realized my whole body felt weak. Weaker than after playing hours of one sport, where your body would shake when you walked, or it would hurt your joints when you bent down.

I felt something in my hand and I squeezed it instinctively, hopefully someone would see my hand and realize I was awake.

"Sakura?" I squeezed a finger? Sasuke's finger. "Sakura, honey, can you hear me?" I attempted to groan, my throat felt hoarse and try though, so I squeezed his finger again. I heard him then readjust himself closer to me and felt him place his hand on my head. I strained myself hardest and forced myself to open my eyes; I could feel that my eyelids were puffy from crying.

"Sakura!" He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, his lips were soft compared to my dry and chaffed lips.

"Sasuke…" I could finally feel my voice coming back to me, I sounded like an old woman. I saw a blur of white exit the room and I pulled my eyebrows together, what was that?

"You're at a hospital, Sakura. Doctors say you had a panic attack followed with a breakdown, but you're okay now, just dehydrated." He nodded towards a cord that entered my arm; I followed it with my eyes to a drip that stood next to my table. I looked around the room, white filled with shelves of paper and booklets. I _was _at a hospital. Was my problem really that bad?

I then drifted back to sleep.


	13. First time!

"Sasuke?" I reached my hand out, expecting Sasuke to clasp his in mine. And he did, only that it was not Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Naruto's voice rung in my ears like chimes and he tightened his clasp on me. I was too weak to wrench my hand out of his, so I kept quiet. I could see him stare at me sadly from the corner of my eyes, his grip loosened on my hand and he sighed, standing up and walking to the door.

"I _am _sorry, you know." He said before he exited. I was mad at him, mad at him for doing this to me. Why did he have to kiss me? Did he not know that my feelings would be screwed up now that he intervened?

If I was mad at him, why was my heart racing? Why was it that it beat faster ever since he kissed me, since he held my hands?

I didn't want this, my life was complicated enough as it was.

…

Later on that night I was released from the hospital after running a few more health check ups. I went to move in with Sasuke in his room, two beds were set up and I creased my eyebrows, but too tired to complain.

"It's getting late, you should go to sleep now Sakura," Sasuke stated in a firm voice, I knew he wouldn't be letting any exceptions through even if I pleaded. So I obligingly crept into the bed that lay on the floor and Sasuke shook his head and pointed to his bed that stood proudly, neat blankets and sheets and looked _much _more comfortable than the one on the floor.

"Not that one, that one," He nodded at his bed and I blinked at him, taking a moment to register what he was saying to me. He walked over to me and picked me up, carrying me to his bed like a little child. He pulled back his sheets and placed me down, pulling the blankets over me and kissing me on the forehead. He then silently and swiftly pulled back the mattress on the floor and lay there.

I shifted my body; I was definitely much stronger than I was before. I turned on my side and propped one of my arm up, resting my head on my palm and my elbow on the bed.

"Sasuke," I frowned. Why was I suddenly craving him… craving _it. _

"Mm?"

"Come sleep with me, I can't get to sleep." It wasn't a lie, although getting Sasuke to sleep in the same bed with me definitely wouldn't be able to help either. Obediently –and surprisingly- he got out and lay in the same bed; I shuffled over and snuggled into his arms. I sighed deeply, relaxing more. I brought my arms up and rested my hands against Sasuke's hard chest, picturing him in my mind playing a soft rhythmic beat on his drums.

My lips met his and we kissed.

I think he knew he was expecting this, when I kissed him harder, he followed. His tongue opened mine and entered my mouth, I suddenly felt happy. I felt happy that I was in Sasuke's arms right now, and he was comforting me.

I kissed him harder, as he kissed me back; his hands ran up and down my arms sending tingles through me. I pulled my arms up and ran my hands through his hair passionately as he rolled on top of me, careful not to squash me though. I felt him grow hard against me and I cautiously slid his top off his body, his hard abs pressed against me.

I brought Sasuke's hand to my breast and he brushed against it, gently squeezing it in his large hand he couldn't resist himself. He pulled off my singlet to reveal my tender breasts, he lowered his mouth and traced around my nipples with his tongue, gently caressing it and sucking on it occasionally while he pulled down my pants. He ran his hands up down my thighs till he found his hands in my underwear; I abruptly became excited, thoughts raced inside of my head.

I hurried pulled down his pants and crushed his body against mine, grasping at his back for more intimacy. He then entered me and I felt rushes of great emotions fill inside of me; I was happy, excited, and joyful.

"More…" I softly moaned to him and he gave a little moan back towards me, nibbling my ear as he moved inside of me. I felt my heart race, evident in my ears I could hear it pulsate.

"Sasuke!" I screwed my face up, feeling myself shiver underneath him as I began to peak. I kissed his lips fiercely as inside of me burst, letting out a louder moan as he gave a hard thrust inside of me.

He moved more inside of me as I shivered beneath him, soon after that I felt himself come inside of me. Great feelings overcame us and pushed himself under me, clambering to the top to sit on top of him. I moved rhythmically, kissing and sucking at his neck at the same time, flicking my tongue inside and out. I smiled to myself as I heard his soft moans turn audibly louder. He quickly grabbed my thigh and grinded himself along with me as well.

"Ah… Sakura, AH!" The room became silent and all I could hear was his fast pants. He brought his hands back up to my breasts and started to rub them, massaging them in his soft palms, gently tracing around my nipples. He swiftly climbed over me again and brought himself lower, below my breasts to my private area. He nuzzled it for a few seconds and then began to kiss me, he kissed my thighs and then kissed my woman hood. Flicking his tongue inside I instantly arched my back, moaning quite loudly as he licked faster like a greedy dog quenching it's thirst.

"Ah, Sasuke…. Sasuke, more!" I wrapped my legs around his neck and he kissed me more, licking harder. Sasuke then lapped up my come, tasting it satisfactorily with his tongue, bringing himself back up to my breasts, kissing it softly then my lips. Returning the favor, I pushed back the sheets as it was already boiling hot. I pulled him to his knees and I bent down, approaching his manhood and closing my mouth over it. It had a weird, typical taste to it –like I'd expect from a boy- but I was happy that it was Sasuke and no one else. I massaged it with my tongue and Sasuke groaned aloud, thrusting his pelvis harder into me, I sucked and licked harder and his moans grew louder as he reached underneath me to massage my breasts. I moaned along with him, both synchronized.

"Oh Sakura!" Liquid squirted into my mouth and I instinctively swallowed it, it had a salty taste to it and I continued to suck, not realising what that particular liquid was.

"Fuck!" Once again, liquid entered my mouth and I swallowed it all. He fell backwards and I crawled on top of him, sitting on top of his manhood again. He sighed in happiness.

"Can't get enough of it can you?" He kissed me as hard as he could and I rocked back and forth, feeling him deep inside of me felt like it was not enough! He grinded against me and we both moaned quite audibly, he grabbed my breasts and started to massage them as we peaked together one last time.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was too tired. I rolled off him quickly and panted to myself on his bed. I stared at his digital clock, watching the red dots blink constantly. Had four hours really passed since we had started it?

Before I could clarify it with Sasuke, I closed my eyes for a second to rest, and lolled off to my slumber palace.


End file.
